Cualquiera
by something-erased
Summary: Remus Lupin era especial, aunque a él le costara creerlo. Remus Lupin no era un cualquiera, él era especial.


**Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

**Fic sin ánimo de lucro, derechos reservados para ella.**

* * *

Se escapa un gemido de sus labios, el cual cierto pelinegro de ojos grises intenta acallar con un beso. No, normalmente no hacía eso pero estaban en un pasillo, discreción ante todo.

Sentía que sus piernas se flaqueaban, sentía como si estuviera muerta y luego volviera a revivir con cada toque brindado.

Se sentía la gloria aunque sabía que iría al infierno, pero lo valía, todo por estar así con Sirius Black. Resultaba ser tan bueno como las demás decían, porque sí, no importaba si solo era una cualquiera más, la pasaba a lo grande siendo una cualquiera más. Le gustaría repetir ser una cualquiera más en otra ocasión y donde él quiera.

"Maldición", pensó Remus Lupin (aunque no era de maldecir seguido) cuando se encontró la escena a mitad de un pasillo que le tocaba hacer guardia. Sirius ni bien le observó, sonrió. Cuando sonrió se alejó de la chica y se acercó a él.

Fue en ese momento que ella, la castaña de ojos de ojos verdes, se creyó sus palabras y se sintió como una cualquiera, había sido abandonada a mitad de algo interesante como si fuera una cosa solo porque apareció... El prefecto de Gryffindor

Sirius pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico y rio, el prefecto parecía llamarle la atención. Ella solo les observaba algo anonadada, aunque cuando salió del trance solo sacudió un poco el rostro y se fue del lugar, con la poco de dignidad que le quedaba (y virginidad).

"¿Estabas buscándome?"

"No, solo hacía guardia, ya te lo he dicho"

"Ajám, Lunático, ese pasillo siempre está vacío. No creo que sea necesario hacer guardia".

"Lo es, no eres el único que tiene ese tipo de usos para los pasillos, ni tampoco el único que sabe de la existencia del pasillo".

"Entonces, ustedes los prefectos son unos vouyeristas".

"No exactamente, me gusta pensar que-"

No pudo terminar de hablar porque había sido callado con un beso, pero él no se sintió un cualquiera, él se sintió alguien especial. Se sentía así porque Sirius se lo repetía día tras día, porque aunque le costaba creerlo, comenzaba a sospechar que era cierto.

La cantidad de faldas levantadas por Sirius Black había reducido notablemente a una a la semana, y esto es, tal vez en una en lapso de dos semanas. Porque si bien todas aquellas que se les tiraban encima eran unas cualquieras, Remus era lo contrario. Era algo maravilloso, fuera de lo común, interesante, misterioso. El sexo era como un hobby para él, algo que dejó de ser personal desde primer año, algo que casi no tiene importancia para él, porque sexo es sexo, sexo no era hacer el amor, sexo solo era una de las tantas actividades que hacía, como si fuera quidditch; solo que el quidditch le hacía tener más descargas de adrenalina.

Es por eso que el de ojos grises como tormenta no quería tener simple y vulgar sexo con Remus Lupin, sería una total desconsideración. Para eso estaban las cualquieras, aunque casi ni se veía con ellas últimamente. Estaba cambiando en ese aspecto, ya ni le causaba emoción el quitar unas simples blusas y levantar algunas faldas, por eso siempre las evitaba cuando podía. El licántropo sabía eso, y, le alegraba. Le gustaba saber que podía causar un cambio en alguien, por eso se creía a veces que era especial para el pelinegro.

"Romperme todos los huesos hubiera sido más placentero que quedarme con ella".

"No digas ese tipo de cosas"

"Es que es verdad, Lunático, dejaron de gustarme como antes".

Esa frase le hacía sonreír, y el pelinegro siempre lo notaba, por lo que le robaba otro beso, lleno de ternura y cariño.

"Eres un prefecto perfecto desconsiderado, atraes toda mi atención"

"Lo siento"

"No sería tan interesante si no fuera así, no te disculpes".

"Lo siento, creía que-"

"Dices 'lo siento' una vez más y te besaré Remus Lupin"

"Lo siento", mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y eso era porqué le gustaba tanto Remus Lupin. No era un chico ordinario, era alguien fuera de lo común. Era maravilloso, era interesante, le fascinaba y no podía ocultar su fascinación. Por eso le robaba otro beso más, uno corto, porque eso le gustaba del licántropo; él no dejaría que ese beso se convierta en algo más en público, por lo menos no con facilidad. Era difícil de roer con ese asunto, él no era un cualquiera.

Ciertamente no,

Él era completamente lo contrario.

Él era especial.


End file.
